Crazier
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: "Datang bersama angin, dan menghilang bersama angin. Maafkan aku, aku tadi meninggalkanmu begitu saja"


Crazier © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nggak tahu nih cerita terinspirasi dari apa, makanya hasilnya nggak jelas gini. haha ... :D

Yang penting publish aja lah, menghibur nggak menghibur yang penting axis... :D

**read N review! ^_^**

**TIDAK TERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APA PUN!**

Langit itu biru. Awan itu putih. Lalu apa warna angin?

Putih kah? Bukankah warna putih milik awan?

Keunikan anginlah yang membuatku sangat tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah terbawa angin. Aku hanya akan membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhku, tapi tidak untuk membawaku.

Aku suka mengejar angin, atau menunggunya mengejarku.

Selain api dan air, angin pun sama. Bila sedikit ataupun sedang mereka bisa dikendalikan, akan tetapi jika ukuran mereka melebihi batas, maka sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Aku suka padang rumput hijau yang membentang ini. Selain senada dengan permata hijau di mataku, mereka sama sekali tidak menghalangi angin menerpa tubuhku. Menerpa rambut dan dress pendekku dan membuatku menari bersama mereka. Tempat ini sangat indah.

Sekali lagi. Aku mengejar angin, menari bersama angin dan rerumputan hijau. Bersenandung kecil serta tertawa bahagia.

Tapi kebahagiaanku terusik sesaat ketika ku menyadari seseorang mengamati tingkahku dari bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku bermain.

Dia seorang pria. Dengan pakaian yang serba putih, senada dengan kulitnya yang putih. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiriku. Apakah pria ini tersesat?

"Apakah kau tersesat?" tanyaku pada pria itu.

"..." ia hanya diam. Tapi ia terus memandangiku. Membuatku terasa terbelenggu dengan mata hitam kelamnya.

Tapi tunggu, entah itu sungguhan atau hanya mataku yang siliweng, tapi ia tadi tersenyum. Tampan. Pria ini cukup tampan.

"Hey!" ia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku tak dapat mengekspresikan wajahnya, tapi yang pasti pria ini sepertinya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Kami berjalan terus. Tiba di sebuah tempat, tempat ini sulit diartikan. Ini tebing. Angin di sini sangat kencang. Aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini, dan belum pernah merasakan angin sekencang ini sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba pria yang tadi berada di sampingku beralih ke belakangku. Ia mencengkram kedua punggung tanganku dan membentangkan tanganku dengan tangannya.

"Kau menyukai angin kan?" gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum, meresapi angin yang menerpa tubuhku. Tidak, angin ini begitu kencang, seolah-olah ingin menghempaskan tubuhku. Tapi seolah-olah angin ini ingin membawaku terbang bersamanya. Aku tak bisa mengartikannya, tapi aku sangat menyukai ini.

Rasanya ingin terbang. Tapi aku tidak punya sayap untuk itu. Angin ini, tempat ini, dan sentuhan ini. Walaupun diterpa angin kencang, rasanya sangat hangat. Hangat sekali.

Saat aku meresapi kehangatan ini. Tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang, pria itu tak lagi di belakangku. Dan kehangatan itu berubah jadi dingin. ku tatap sekelilingku. Mencari sosok pria itu. Tapi sudahlah. Ia sudah pergi. Bersama dengan angin.

Ku lihat hari sudah mulai senja dan ku putuskan untuk pulang. Kakak pasti tidak senang jika aku pulang malam, sebab kakak memang tidak senang jika ia tahu aku pulang telat karena bermain bersama angin.

"Aku pulang," ucapku ketika memasuki rumah.

Rumah ini tidak bisa dibilang rumah. Ini seperti istana. Sebab, jujur saja aku ini dari keluarga yang memiliki kekayaan yang tidak bisa kalian bayangkan. Tapi di rumah besar ini aku hanya tinggal bersama kakak. Ibuku adalah seorang ilmuwan, ia pergi ke kota dan bahkan ke negara-negara lain. Ia sangat sibuk. Sedangkan ayahku, ia juga seorang ilmuwan akan tetapi beliau meninggal ketika menciptakan suatu benda yang berhubungan dengan angin. Itu sebabnya kakak benci angin. Itu juga sebabnya mengapa kakak selalu melarangku bermain dengan angin.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya kakakku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang – marah.

"Aku habis dari –"

"Kau pasti ke padang rumput itu lagi kan? Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan bermain dengan angin! Kenapa kau selalu membantah apa yang aku katakan, Sakura!" belum selesai aku menjelaskan, bahkan belum sempat menjelaskan. Ia sudah marah. Ia seperti mempunya indera ke-6, sehingga tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan.

"Bukan aku ingin membantah kakak, tapi aku hanya –"

"Hanya apa? kau hanya ingin mati sia-sia seperti ayah?" sambarnya lagi.

"Hentikan! Ayah meninggal tidak sia-sia! Dengan angin ia bisa membantu warga desa mengairi sawah! Kakak jangan menjudge ayah seperti itu!" sahutku kesal. Tentu saja kesal. Selama ini yang paling dekat dengan ayah adalah aku. Tapi sayangnya saat ayah meninggal bukan aku yang berada di samping ayah, melainkan kakak, sedangkan kakak tidak tahu banyak tentang ayah dan jalan pikirannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti ayah meninggalkanku," ucapnya.

"Kakak tidak pernah mengerti aku maupun ayah! Kakak hanya mementingkan perasaan kakak sendiri! Kakak tidak pernah bisa membuatku bahagia! Paling tidak ada angin yang bisa membuatku bahagia! Kenapa kakak selalu melarangku bermain angin, itu sama artinya kakak melarangku bahagia! Aku benci kakak!" teriakku. Jujur, aku tidak ingin berteriak di hadapan kakakku. Tapi jika tidak begitu ia tidak akan mengerti.

Sejak dulu kakak selalu bersikap dingin. Ia tidak dekat dengan ayah maupun ibu. Dia seorang anak yang mandiri.

"Blam!" ku tutup dengan kasar pintu kamarku. Menguncinya dan merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahku di antara bantal. Mengenang kembali saat bersama dengan ayah.

Merentangkan tubuhku mungkin akan jauh lebih baik daripada menengkurapkan tubuhku. Sebab dengan merentangkan tubuhku, aku dapat membuat wajahku menengadah ke atas. Dan itu membuatku memandang ke depan, bukan ke belakang. Tapi, apa yang aku pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang jauh ada di belakang.

Aku memang gadis yang selalu dianggap orang sempurna, tapi jujur saja aku ini hanya gadis yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung ayah. Aku adalah gadis yang penakut. Apalagi semenjak ayah meninggal. Aku merasa dunia memang tidak aman. Tapi, saat aku sadar angin adalah teman. Aku mulai berani menghadapi dunia. Tapi aku tidak pernah berani berhadapan dengan orang. Orang yang selama ini aku temui adalah kakak, dan itu pun kami tidak banyak bicara, kami selalu berdebat.

Pernah aku berusaha mencari teman di desa, dan hasilnya aku malah dipermainkan. Gadis-gadis desa itu ingin berteman denganku hanya karena aku adalah anak orang kaya. Bahkan aku masih bisa ingat apa yang mereka katakan ketika aku ajak mereka berteman dengan angin.

"_Dia gadis yang sempurna. Tapi ternyata dia hanyalah gadis bodoh yang bisa ditipu. Dia bilang angin adalah teman. Apanya yang teman? Dia memang gila."_

Sejak saat itu aku tidak percaya lagi dengan orang-orang desa. Tapi, pria tadi sepertinya berbeda. Tapi apakah dia orang desa? Apakah dia juga akan mempermainkanku seperti gadis-gadis desa itu?

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Itu pasti kakak. Ia pasti akan menceramahiku lagi.

"Buka pintunya Sakura!" tuh kan benar, itu kakak.

Aku pura-pura tidur saja. Malas meladeni kakak yang membuatku menjadi tak terkendali.

"Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu! Cepatlah keluar! Buka pintunya!" teriak kakak sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

"Sesuatu masalah tidak akan selesai jika caranya kasar. Masalah ibaratkan tebing. Badai sekalipun tak akan dapat mengikis tebing yang kokoh. Akan tetapi angin yang perlahan namun terus-menerus menerpa tebing itu secara halus, perlahan akan mengikis tebing itu sedikit demi sedikit." Tunggu dulu, suara ini sepertinya aku kenal.

"Kalau begitu kau lakukan saja sendiri!"

"Hay, jika kau mendengar suaraku. Aku mohon bukakan pintunya. Kau masih ingat aku kan? Kita baru beberapa jam yang lalu bertemu, tidak mungkin kau sudah lupa."

Aku perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Datang bersama angin, dan menghilang bersama angin. Maafkan aku, aku tadi meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Aku semakin yakin siapa orang ini. Aku pun membuka pintu, dan benar saja. Pria yang tadi di padang rumput. Kini ia berdiri masih seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa berubah sedikit pun.

"Hay," sapanya dengan senyum.

Hangat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhku.

"Maaf tadi meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak masalah," sahutku disertai senyum.

"Maaf juga mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku pikir aku harus kemari menemuimu," ucapnya dan menatapku teduh. Pria ini seolah tahu kapan ia harus datang untuk menghiburku. Pria ini sebenarnya siapa?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"..." kini ia tidak menjawab, dan lagi ia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Seperti kejadian sebelumnya.

Kami berhenti di tebing yang sebelumnya juga. Tapi, tebing ini menjadi berbeda di kala malam seperti ini. Ribuan bintang terpajang dengan indah di langit malam. Bulan pun tak serta-merta memajang dirinya di sana, ia juga menerangi kami berdua.

"Namaku Sasuke, namamu Sakura ya?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan, sebab jujur saja saat ini aku masih tidak bisa menampik bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat terindah di seluruh dunia. Walau sejujurnya aku tidak tahu ada atau tidak tempat sebagus ini di lain tempat. Tapi bagiku tempat ini sangat bagus. Sangat indah. Sangat menakjubkan. Bahkan tak pernah terpikir olehku ada tempat seindah ini.

"Kagum ya?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan. Selain angin, ternyata bintang juga bagus.

"Tuhan memang menakjubkan. Ia menciptakan dunia yang indah ini," ucapnya.

Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau apa, tapi kenapa pria ini menjadi cerewet dari sebelumnya?

"Kau ada masalah dengan kakakmu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku tak menjawab, melainkan menatapnya.

Ia menatapku dengan senyum dan berucap, "kakakmu adalah kakakmu. Selamanya akan menjadi kakakmu. Kau tidak bisa menepis hal itu."

Aku agak terlonjak dengan ucapannya. Tapi benar juga, ia adalah kakakku. Semenyebalkan apapun dirinya, ia tetap kakakku.

"Ia melakukan itu hanya karena ia ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga. Yaitu dirimu," sambungnya dan menatap langit sembari duduk di tanah.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Siapa sebenarnya pria ini? Ia sangat baik, dan sepertinya tahu banyak tentang apa yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan.

"Ia hanya tidak ingin merasa lebih kesepian dari ini. Berkelahi denganmu, itu membuatnya sedikit banyak tahu tentangmu. Sebab kau jika sedang marah tidak bisa mengendali perkataanmu, apa yang kau rasakan, itulah yang kau ucapkan. Terkadang ia tersenyum saat melihatmu marah, bahkan melihatmu bermain dengan angin terkadang membuatnya sejenak melepas ketakutannya akan angin."

"Sejauh itu kau tahu kakakku?"

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga. Kau tidak bisa marah padanya terus menerus. Kau tidak tahu kan? Betapa kesepiannya ia selama ini? Ia memarahimu bermain dengan angin, selain karena ia trauma akan angin, ia juga ingin kau bermain dengannya."

"huh?" seperti itu kah kakak?

"Hanya dengannya."

Kakak? Apa seperti itu kah? Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya. Sebab, kakak selama ini tidak punya teman. Kakak selama ini sendirian, kesendirian yang selama ini aku anggap adalah kemandirian kakak. Selama ini aku selalu bersama ayah, aku tidak pernah bersama kakak. Ibu selama ini juga tidak pernah bersama kakak. Aku baru menyadari, ternyata kakak sangat kesepian. Sebenarnya bukan kakak yang egois, tapi aku. Aku hanya mementingkan diriku, dan mementingkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang kakak. Apa yang ia sukai? Apa yang ia benci? Apapun aku tidak tahu. Tapi kakak tahu segala tentangku. Ia sering menyiapkan pudding kesukaanku, membuatkanku jus jeruk, ia paling tahu kalau aku sangat benci diganggu ketika sedang membaca.

Aku pun akhirnya menangis. "Aku memang adik durhaka..." isakku. "Aku memang adik yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang kakakku sendiri. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke..." isakku lagi.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hangat. Aku menjadi agak tenang sekarang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kesalahan apapun itu, seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya pasti akan memaafkan sang adik," sahut Sasuke. Ia memelukku. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku menjadi merasa tenang dan hangat.

Kini Sasuke berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri.

"Malam ini tidak terasa ada angin ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Berhentilah menangis, hapus air matamu, aku akan membuatmu tertawa lagi seperti sebelumnya aku melihatmu di padang rumput itu" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba ia meletakkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggangku. Membuatku terangkat, lalu berputar-putar.

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Ini memusingkan!" seruku.

Sasuke hanya tertawa. Ia terlihat bahagia.

"Apakah kau sudah merasakan anginnya, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa ringan, "masih belum".

"Baiklah!" serunya dan semakin cepat berputar.

Aku tertawa dibuatnya, ini membuatku gila. Sungguh gila. Apakah ia tidak pusing?

Sepertinya Sasuke terlihat lelah, ia berhenti berputar dan menurunkanku. Aku jadi gelayutan karena semua pandanganku menjadi berputar-putar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Sasuke agak terengah-engah.

"Haha ... iya, aku baik-baik saja" sahutku sambil tertawa. "Kau gila Sasuke, kau juga membuatku gila" sambungku dan tersenyum padanya.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum ramah. Menatap matanya, membuatku seolah-olah berputar-putar dan jatuh lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam mata hitam kelamnya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup malam. Kau harus pulang," ucapnya dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Tunggu dulu," seruku dan menghentikan langkahku serta langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku berlari menuju tepi tebing. Lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "SASUKE! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS SEMUANYA! KAU SUDAH MERUBAH SEMUANYA! KAU JUGA SUDAH MERUBAH CARA PANDANGKU! ENTAH SIAPA YANG MENGIRIMMU UNTUKKU, TAPI KAU YANG TERBAIK!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke tesenyum, lalu menghampiriku, ia berdiri di sisiku. "APAPUN UNTUKMU SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke juga.

Aku memandangnya. Lalu tersenyum. Ia pun sama.

"Sudah? Kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan kini aku yang menggandeng tangannya.

Sasuke memang pria terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Dari cara pandangnya, ia seperti bisa menciptakan dunianya sendiri, kalian lihat? Ia bisa menciptakan angin. Ia tahu kapan aku membutuhkannya. Yang hebatnya lagi, ia bisa merubah segalanya dalam hidupku. Ia merubah argumentku tentang kakak, ia membuatku menyayangi kakak.

Sasuke juga menunjukkan sesuatu yang selama ini tidak bisa ku sentuh dan aku lihat, sama seperti angin namun dapat aku rasakan, akan tetapi sesuatu ini jauh lebih menarik daripada angin. Ia membuka mataku dan membuatku melihat dan percaya, bahwa ia mencintaiku. Dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sasuke menunjukkan ku untuk apa hidup selama ini. Aku akan menjadi Sakura yang baru tanpa meninggalkan kenangan yang lama. Sebab ada Sasuke kini di sisiku. Ia akan selalu ada untukku. Selain Sasuke, aku juga memiliki kakak yang akan menjadi teman, sahabat, saudara, bahkan pengganti ayah. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan bersembunyi di balik punggung kakak. Aku akan berdiri di depan, memberi yang terbaik dan terbaik.

_Datang bersama angin, dan menghilang bersama angin._ Itu Sasuke yang dulu, kini ia datang bersama angin, dan tinggal bersamaku.

"Kak Kimimaro, ayo cepat!" seruku pada kakak.

"Aku harus terlihat tampan di pernikahan adikku," sahut kakak sambil merapikan dasi jasnya. "Apalagi aku sebagai pendampingmu," sambungnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkan kegagahan dan ketampanan Sasuke," ledekku.

Kakak tertawa, "siapa bilang?" ucapnya.

Lalu kami pun pergi ke gereja yang berada di tengah desa.

"Aku keduluan adikku, ya?" gumam kakak sambil tersenyum mendampingiku menuju altar tempat kami – aku dan Sasuke tentunya – mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Dapat aku lihat Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gagah tengah mengenakan tuxedo putih, di dada kirinya terdapat rangkaian bunga berwarna biru senada dengan warna rambutnya yang biru donker itu. Sesampainya di depan altar dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, baru ku sadari ternyata wajah Sasuke tengah memerah. Ku tatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura" gumamnya sangat pelan, yang hanya aku dan – mungkin – pendeta yang mendengarnya.

Aku tersenyum lagi, "kau juga sangat gagah dan tampan" sahutku.

"Dan apakah kamu Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabmu?" tanya pendeta paruh baya di depan alkitab.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. "Ya, saya bersedia" ucapnya pasti.

"Dan apakah kamu Haruno Sakura, bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimumu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabmu?" tanya pendeta paruh baya itu kini kepadaku.

Baiklah, ini giliranku. Tanpa pikir panjang dan dengan pasti aku jawab, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Silahkan kalian berdua mengucapkan janji nikah kalian," ucap pendeta itu.

Lalu Sasuke menghadapkan dirinya padaku, dengan senyum yang tulus serta tatapan teduh yang selalu membuatku merasa hangat dan tenang ia berikrar, "Saya, Uchiha Sasuke mengambil kamu Haruno Sakura sebagai istri saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintai kamu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatnya."

Aku tersenyum menyambut ikrar itu, kemudian aku melantunkan ikrar yang sejenis, "Saya, Haruno Sakura mengambil kamu Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintai kamu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatnya."

Kami berdua sama-sama tersenyum bahagia, kami yakin Tuhan pun tersenyum telah menyatukan kedua insan yang saling mencintai ini kini telah bersatu dalam ikatan yang bernama pernikahan.

Dan aku juga yakin, ayah juga tersenyum di samping Tuhan. Ayah, ayah lihat? Dengan angin yang ayah tunjukkan padaku, aku bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku. Dan menemukan kebahagiaanku. Terima kasih ayah, terima kasih Tuhan. berkat angin ciptaanmu, aku bertemu dengan pria yang kini resmi menjadi suamiku.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Aku sangat senang, sebab aku melihat ibu di sini. Aku juga bisa melihat keluarga Sasuke, ayah, ibu serta kakak Sasuke. Dan ternyata ibuku sangat mengenal dengan baik ayah Sasuke – tuan Uchiha Fugaku, ia seorang kepala kepolisian yang selama ini membantu ibu dalam melindungi hasil ciptaannya. Ibu Sasuke sangat baik padaku, ia selalu menasihatiku bagaimana cara menjadi istri yang baik. Kakak Sasuke – Uchiha Itachi juga baik, ia akrab dengan kakakku, mungkin kak Itachi bisa menjadi sahabat kakakku, menemaninya, agar kakak tidak kesepian dan sendirian lagi. Sebab bagaimana pun juga, kakak tetaplah manusia yang membutuhkan manusia lain bukan?

Setelah ini, aku dan suamiku akan tinggal di tempat kami sendiri. Kami sudah mempersiapkan rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari tebing tempat kenangan kami bersama. Kenapa kami jadi memilih tempat itu untuk tinggal? Agar kami bisa setiap hari merasakan angin, dan setiap malam melihat bintang. Bukankah asyik?

Baiklah, ini ceritaku. Bagaimana ceritamu?

**~ END ~**

Crazier © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Langit itu biru. Awan itu putih. Lalu apa warna angin?

Putih kah? Bukankah warna putih milik awan?

Keunikan anginlah yang membuatku sangat tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah terbawa angin. Aku hanya akan membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhku, tapi tidak untuk membawaku.

Aku suka mengejar angin, atau menunggunya mengejarku.

Selain api dan air, angin pun sama. Bila sedikit ataupun sedang mereka bisa dikendalikan, akan tetapi jika ukuran mereka melebihi batas, maka sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Aku suka padang rumput hijau yang membentang ini. Selain senada dengan permata hijau di mataku, mereka sama sekali tidak menghalangi angin menerpa tubuhku. Menerpa rambut dan dress pendekku dan membuatku menari bersama mereka. Tempat ini sangat indah.

Sekali lagi. Aku mengejar angin, menari bersama angin dan rerumputan hijau. Bersenandung kecil serta tertawa bahagia.

Tapi kebahagiaanku terusik sesaat ketika ku menyadari seseorang mengamati tingkahku dari bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku bermain.

Dia seorang pria. Dengan pakaian yang serba putih, senada dengan kulitnya yang putih. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiriku. Apakah pria ini tersesat?

"Apakah kau tersesat?" tanyaku pada pria itu.

"..." ia hanya diam. Tapi ia terus memandangiku. Membuatku terasa terbelenggu dengan mata hitam kelamnya.

Tapi tunggu, entah itu sungguhan atau hanya mataku yang siliweng, tapi ia tadi tersenyum. Tampan. Pria ini cukup tampan.

"Hey!" ia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku tak dapat mengekspresikan wajahnya, tapi yang pasti pria ini sepertinya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Kami berjalan terus. Tiba di sebuah tempat, tempat ini sulit diartikan. Ini tebing. Angin di sini sangat kencang. Aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini, dan belum pernah merasakan angin sekencang ini sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba pria yang tadi berada di sampingku beralih ke belakangku. Ia mencengkram kedua punggung tanganku dan membentangkan tanganku dengan tangannya.

"Kau menyukai angin kan?" gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum, meresapi angin yang menerpa tubuhku. Tidak, angin ini begitu kencang, seolah-olah ingin menghempaskan tubuhku. Tapi seolah-olah angin ini ingin membawaku terbang bersamanya. Aku tak bisa mengartikannya, tapi aku sangat menyukai ini.

Rasanya ingin terbang. Tapi aku tidak punya sayap untuk itu. Angin ini, tempat ini, dan sentuhan ini. Walaupun diterpa angin kencang, rasanya sangat hangat. Hangat sekali.

Saat aku meresapi kehangatan ini. Tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang, pria itu tak lagi di belakangku. Dan kehangatan itu berubah jadi dingin. ku tatap sekelilingku. Mencari sosok pria itu. Tapi sudahlah. Ia sudah pergi. Bersama dengan angin.

Ku lihat hari sudah mulai senja dan ku putuskan untuk pulang. Kakak pasti tidak senang jika aku pulang malam, sebab kakak memang tidak senang jika ia tahu aku pulang telat karena bermain bersama angin.

"Aku pulang," ucapku ketika memasuki rumah.

Rumah ini tidak bisa dibilang rumah. Ini seperti istana. Sebab, jujur saja aku ini dari keluarga yang memiliki kekayaan yang tidak bisa kalian bayangkan. Tapi di rumah besar ini aku hanya tinggal bersama kakak. Ibuku adalah seorang ilmuwan, ia pergi ke kota dan bahkan ke negara-negara lain. Ia sangat sibuk. Sedangkan ayahku, ia juga seorang ilmuwan akan tetapi beliau meninggal ketika menciptakan suatu benda yang berhubungan dengan angin. Itu sebabnya kakak benci angin. Itu juga sebabnya mengapa kakak selalu melarangku bermain dengan angin.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya kakakku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang – marah.

"Aku habis dari –"

"Kau pasti ke padang rumput itu lagi kan? Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan bermain dengan angin! Kenapa kau selalu membantah apa yang aku katakan, Sakura!" belum selesai aku menjelaskan, bahkan belum sempat menjelaskan. Ia sudah marah. Ia seperti mempunya indera ke-6, sehingga tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan.

"Bukan aku ingin membantah kakak, tapi aku hanya –"

"Hanya apa? kau hanya ingin mati sia-sia seperti ayah?" sambarnya lagi.

"Hentikan! Ayah meninggal tidak sia-sia! Dengan angin ia bisa membantu warga desa mengairi sawah! Kakak jangan menjudge ayah seperti itu!" sahutku kesal. Tentu saja kesal. Selama ini yang paling dekat dengan ayah adalah aku. Tapi sayangnya saat ayah meninggal bukan aku yang berada di samping ayah, melainkan kakak, sedangkan kakak tidak tahu banyak tentang ayah dan jalan pikirannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti ayah meninggalkanku," ucapnya.

"Kakak tidak pernah mengerti aku maupun ayah! Kakak hanya mementingkan perasaan kakak sendiri! Kakak tidak pernah bisa membuatku bahagia! Paling tidak ada angin yang bisa membuatku bahagia! Kenapa kakak selalu melarangku bermain angin, itu sama artinya kakak melarangku bahagia! Aku benci kakak!" teriakku. Jujur, aku tidak ingin berteriak di hadapan kakakku. Tapi jika tidak begitu ia tidak akan mengerti.

Sejak dulu kakak selalu bersikap dingin. Ia tidak dekat dengan ayah maupun ibu. Dia seorang anak yang mandiri.

"Blam!" ku tutup dengan kasar pintu kamarku. Menguncinya dan merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahku di antara bantal. Mengenang kembali saat bersama dengan ayah.

Merentangkan tubuhku mungkin akan jauh lebih baik daripada menengkurapkan tubuhku. Sebab dengan merentangkan tubuhku, aku dapat membuat wajahku menengadah ke atas. Dan itu membuatku memandang ke depan, bukan ke belakang. Tapi, apa yang aku pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang jauh ada di belakang.

Aku memang gadis yang selalu dianggap orang sempurna, tapi jujur saja aku ini hanya gadis yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung ayah. Aku adalah gadis yang penakut. Apalagi semenjak ayah meninggal. Aku merasa dunia memang tidak aman. Tapi, saat aku sadar angin adalah teman. Aku mulai berani menghadapi dunia. Tapi aku tidak pernah berani berhadapan dengan orang. Orang yang selama ini aku temui adalah kakak, dan itu pun kami tidak banyak bicara, kami selalu berdebat.

Pernah aku berusaha mencari teman di desa, dan hasilnya aku malah dipermainkan. Gadis-gadis desa itu ingin berteman denganku hanya karena aku adalah anak orang kaya. Bahkan aku masih bisa ingat apa yang mereka katakan ketika aku ajak mereka berteman dengan angin.

"_Dia gadis yang sempurna. Tapi ternyata dia hanyalah gadis bodoh yang bisa ditipu. Dia bilang angin adalah teman. Apanya yang teman? Dia memang gila."_

Sejak saat itu aku tidak percaya lagi dengan orang-orang desa. Tapi, pria tadi sepertinya berbeda. Tapi apakah dia orang desa? Apakah dia juga akan mempermainkanku seperti gadis-gadis desa itu?

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Itu pasti kakak. Ia pasti akan menceramahiku lagi.

"Buka pintunya Sakura!" tuh kan benar, itu kakak.

Aku pura-pura tidur saja. Malas meladeni kakak yang membuatku menjadi tak terkendali.

"Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu! Cepatlah keluar! Buka pintunya!" teriak kakak sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

"Sesuatu masalah tidak akan selesai jika caranya kasar. Masalah ibaratkan tebing. Badai sekalipun tak akan dapat mengikis tebing yang kokoh. Akan tetapi angin yang perlahan namun terus-menerus menerpa tebing itu secara halus, perlahan akan mengikis tebing itu sedikit demi sedikit." Tunggu dulu, suara ini sepertinya aku kenal.

"Kalau begitu kau lakukan saja sendiri!"

"Hay, jika kau mendengar suaraku. Aku mohon bukakan pintunya. Kau masih ingat aku kan? Kita baru beberapa jam yang lalu bertemu, tidak mungkin kau sudah lupa."

Aku perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Datang bersama angin, dan menghilang bersama angin. Maafkan aku, aku tadi meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Aku semakin yakin siapa orang ini. Aku pun membuka pintu, dan benar saja. Pria yang tadi di padang rumput. Kini ia berdiri masih seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa berubah sedikit pun.

"Hay," sapanya dengan senyum.

Hangat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhku.

"Maaf tadi meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak masalah," sahutku disertai senyum.

"Maaf juga mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku pikir aku harus kemari menemuimu," ucapnya dan menatapku teduh. Pria ini seolah tahu kapan ia harus datang untuk menghiburku. Pria ini sebenarnya siapa?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"..." kini ia tidak menjawab, dan lagi ia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Seperti kejadian sebelumnya.

Kami berhenti di tebing yang sebelumnya juga. Tapi, tebing ini menjadi berbeda di kala malam seperti ini. Ribuan bintang terpajang dengan indah di langit malam. Bulan pun tak serta-merta memajang dirinya di sana, ia juga menerangi kami berdua.

"Namaku Sasuke, namamu Sakura ya?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan, sebab jujur saja saat ini aku masih tidak bisa menampik bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat terindah di seluruh dunia. Walau sejujurnya aku tidak tahu ada atau tidak tempat sebagus ini di lain tempat. Tapi bagiku tempat ini sangat bagus. Sangat indah. Sangat menakjubkan. Bahkan tak pernah terpikir olehku ada tempat seindah ini.

"Kagum ya?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan. Selain angin, ternyata bintang juga bagus.

"Tuhan memang menakjubkan. Ia menciptakan dunia yang indah ini," ucapnya.

Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau apa, tapi kenapa pria ini menjadi cerewet dari sebelumnya?

"Kau ada masalah dengan kakakmu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku tak menjawab, melainkan menatapnya.

Ia menatapku dengan senyum dan berucap, "kakakmu adalah kakakmu. Selamanya akan menjadi kakakmu. Kau tidak bisa menepis hal itu."

Aku agak terlonjak dengan ucapannya. Tapi benar juga, ia adalah kakakku. Semenyebalkan apapun dirinya, ia tetap kakakku.

"Ia melakukan itu hanya karena ia ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga. Yaitu dirimu," sambungnya dan menatap langit sembari duduk di tanah.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Siapa sebenarnya pria ini? Ia sangat baik, dan sepertinya tahu banyak tentang apa yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan.

"Ia hanya tidak ingin merasa lebih kesepian dari ini. Berkelahi denganmu, itu membuatnya sedikit banyak tahu tentangmu. Sebab kau jika sedang marah tidak bisa mengendali perkataanmu, apa yang kau rasakan, itulah yang kau ucapkan. Terkadang ia tersenyum saat melihatmu marah, bahkan melihatmu bermain dengan angin terkadang membuatnya sejenak melepas ketakutannya akan angin."

"Sejauh itu kau tahu kakakku?"

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga. Kau tidak bisa marah padanya terus menerus. Kau tidak tahu kan? Betapa kesepiannya ia selama ini? Ia memarahimu bermain dengan angin, selain karena ia trauma akan angin, ia juga ingin kau bermain dengannya."

"huh?" seperti itu kah kakak?

"Hanya dengannya."

Kakak? Apa seperti itu kah? Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya. Sebab, kakak selama ini tidak punya teman. Kakak selama ini sendirian, kesendirian yang selama ini aku anggap adalah kemandirian kakak. Selama ini aku selalu bersama ayah, aku tidak pernah bersama kakak. Ibu selama ini juga tidak pernah bersama kakak. Aku baru menyadari, ternyata kakak sangat kesepian. Sebenarnya bukan kakak yang egois, tapi aku. Aku hanya mementingkan diriku, dan mementingkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang kakak. Apa yang ia sukai? Apa yang ia benci? Apapun aku tidak tahu. Tapi kakak tahu segala tentangku. Ia sering menyiapkan pudding kesukaanku, membuatkanku jus jeruk, ia paling tahu kalau aku sangat benci diganggu ketika sedang membaca.

Aku pun akhirnya menangis. "Aku memang adik durhaka..." isakku. "Aku memang adik yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang kakakku sendiri. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke..." isakku lagi.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hangat. Aku menjadi agak tenang sekarang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kesalahan apapun itu, seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya pasti akan memaafkan sang adik," sahut Sasuke. Ia memelukku. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku menjadi merasa tenang dan hangat.

Kini Sasuke berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri.

"Malam ini tidak terasa ada angin ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Berhentilah menangis, hapus air matamu, aku akan membuatmu tertawa lagi seperti sebelumnya aku melihatmu di padang rumput itu" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba ia meletakkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggangku. Membuatku terangkat, lalu berputar-putar.

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Ini memusingkan!" seruku.

Sasuke hanya tertawa. Ia terlihat bahagia.

"Apakah kau sudah merasakan anginnya, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa ringan, "masih belum".

"Baiklah!" serunya dan semakin cepat berputar.

Aku tertawa dibuatnya, ini membuatku gila. Sungguh gila. Apakah ia tidak pusing?

Sepertinya Sasuke terlihat lelah, ia berhenti berputar dan menurunkanku. Aku jadi gelayutan karena semua pandanganku menjadi berputar-putar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Sasuke agak terengah-engah.

"Haha ... iya, aku baik-baik saja" sahutku sambil tertawa. "Kau gila Sasuke, kau juga membuatku gila" sambungku dan tersenyum padanya.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum ramah. Menatap matanya, membuatku seolah-olah berputar-putar dan jatuh lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam mata hitam kelamnya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup malam. Kau harus pulang," ucapnya dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Tunggu dulu," seruku dan menghentikan langkahku serta langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku berlari menuju tepi tebing. Lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "SASUKE! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS SEMUANYA! KAU SUDAH MERUBAH SEMUANYA! KAU JUGA SUDAH MERUBAH CARA PANDANGKU! ENTAH SIAPA YANG MENGIRIMMU UNTUKKU, TAPI KAU YANG TERBAIK!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke tesenyum, lalu menghampiriku, ia berdiri di sisiku. "APAPUN UNTUKMU SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke juga.

Aku memandangnya. Lalu tersenyum. Ia pun sama.

"Sudah? Kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan kini aku yang menggandeng tangannya.

Sasuke memang pria terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Dari cara pandangnya, ia seperti bisa menciptakan dunianya sendiri, kalian lihat? Ia bisa menciptakan angin. Ia tahu kapan aku membutuhkannya. Yang hebatnya lagi, ia bisa merubah segalanya dalam hidupku. Ia merubah argumentku tentang kakak, ia membuatku menyayangi kakak.

Sasuke juga menunjukkan sesuatu yang selama ini tidak bisa ku sentuh dan aku lihat, sama seperti angin namun dapat aku rasakan, akan tetapi sesuatu ini jauh lebih menarik daripada angin. Ia membuka mataku dan membuatku melihat dan percaya, bahwa ia mencintaiku. Dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sasuke menunjukkan ku untuk apa hidup selama ini. Aku akan menjadi Sakura yang baru tanpa meninggalkan kenangan yang lama. Sebab ada Sasuke kini di sisiku. Ia akan selalu ada untukku. Selain Sasuke, aku juga memiliki kakak yang akan menjadi teman, sahabat, saudara, bahkan pengganti ayah. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan bersembunyi di balik punggung kakak. Aku akan berdiri di depan, memberi yang terbaik dan terbaik.

_Datang bersama angin, dan menghilang bersama angin._ Itu Sasuke yang dulu, kini ia datang bersama angin, dan tinggal bersamaku.

"Kak Kimimaro, ayo cepat!" seruku pada kakak.

"Aku harus terlihat tampan di pernikahan adikku," sahut kakak sambil merapikan dasi jasnya. "Apalagi aku sebagai pendampingmu," sambungnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkan kegagahan dan ketampanan Sasuke," ledekku.

Kakak tertawa, "siapa bilang?" ucapnya.

Lalu kami pun pergi ke gereja yang berada di tengah desa.

"Aku keduluan adikku, ya?" gumam kakak sambil tersenyum mendampingiku menuju altar tempat kami – aku dan Sasuke tentunya – mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Dapat aku lihat Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gagah tengah mengenakan tuxedo putih, di dada kirinya terdapat rangkaian bunga berwarna biru senada dengan warna rambutnya yang biru donker itu. Sesampainya di depan altar dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, baru ku sadari ternyata wajah Sasuke tengah memerah. Ku tatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura" gumamnya sangat pelan, yang hanya aku dan – mungkin – pendeta yang mendengarnya.

Aku tersenyum lagi, "kau juga sangat gagah dan tampan" sahutku.

"Dan apakah kamu Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabmu?" tanya pendeta paruh baya di depan alkitab.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. "Ya, saya bersedia" ucapnya pasti.

"Dan apakah kamu Haruno Sakura, bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimumu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabmu?" tanya pendeta paruh baya itu kini kepadaku.

Baiklah, ini giliranku. Tanpa pikir panjang dan dengan pasti aku jawab, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Silahkan kalian berdua mengucapkan janji nikah kalian," ucap pendeta itu.

Lalu Sasuke menghadapkan dirinya padaku, dengan senyum yang tulus serta tatapan teduh yang selalu membuatku merasa hangat dan tenang ia berikrar, "Saya, Uchiha Sasuke mengambil kamu Haruno Sakura sebagai istri saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintai kamu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatnya."

Aku tersenyum menyambut ikrar itu, kemudian aku melantunkan ikrar yang sejenis, "Saya, Haruno Sakura mengambil kamu Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintai kamu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatnya."

Kami berdua sama-sama tersenyum bahagia, kami yakin Tuhan pun tersenyum telah menyatukan kedua insan yang saling mencintai ini kini telah bersatu dalam ikatan yang bernama pernikahan.

Dan aku juga yakin, ayah juga tersenyum di samping Tuhan. Ayah, ayah lihat? Dengan angin yang ayah tunjukkan padaku, aku bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku. Dan menemukan kebahagiaanku. Terima kasih ayah, terima kasih Tuhan. berkat angin ciptaanmu, aku bertemu dengan pria yang kini resmi menjadi suamiku.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Aku sangat senang, sebab aku melihat ibu di sini. Aku juga bisa melihat keluarga Sasuke, ayah, ibu serta kakak Sasuke. Dan ternyata ibuku sangat mengenal dengan baik ayah Sasuke – tuan Uchiha Fugaku, ia seorang kepala kepolisian yang selama ini membantu ibu dalam melindungi hasil ciptaannya. Ibu Sasuke sangat baik padaku, ia selalu menasihatiku bagaimana cara menjadi istri yang baik. Kakak Sasuke – Uchiha Itachi juga baik, ia akrab dengan kakakku, mungkin kak Itachi bisa menjadi sahabat kakakku, menemaninya, agar kakak tidak kesepian dan sendirian lagi. Sebab bagaimana pun juga, kakak tetaplah manusia yang membutuhkan manusia lain bukan?

Setelah ini, aku dan suamiku akan tinggal di tempat kami sendiri. Kami sudah mempersiapkan rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari tebing tempat kenangan kami bersama. Kenapa kami jadi memilih tempat itu untuk tinggal? Agar kami bisa setiap hari merasakan angin, dan setiap malam melihat bintang. Bukankah asyik?

Baiklah, ini ceritaku. Bagaimana ceritamu?

**~ END ~**


End file.
